


A Bite Too Much

by SonicAsura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Jotaro is an ass, One Shot, Other, Poor Star Platinum, Stand Vs Pokemon, Z-Moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura
Summary: Based off a dream of mine.Jotaro mistakes a Pokemon Trainer for an Agent of Dio. Someone is about to get wrecked.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Bite Too Much

Mitsuru was called many things in her life. Queen of Contest Battles, Snorlax Lover, Toxic Freak and such. Yet, in her life, she was never called a Stand User. The young 17 year old Pokemon Trainer had found herself in some strange place called Singapore and noticed the large absence of Pokemon, creatures of her world. She also kept getting uncomfortable looks by the people staring at her hair and outfit.

She was born with purple hair with a large flare like white splotch at the front similar to a Toxel's. Her clothes were more punk with a black cassock with spike like rimmings, a yellow vest like drape over it with a thunderbolt pattern, a Snorlax hat that the blue of it was dyed purple and a necklace holding a blue and yellow X ball that to many unaware was a Quick Ball.

This type of item or Pokeball held one of her aces when it came to Pokemon Battles but also her childhood friend. Deciding to explore the peculiar town, she ran into a creepy man called Rubber Soul. It was a very odd name and the guy gave her a very bad vibe. She told him to leave her alone since he had been following her for less than an hour. Next thing she knew, the creep attacked her with some kind of yellow slime he called 'Yellow Temperance'.

Luckily he chose to attack her in a wide empty space so it didn't draw much attention to send the asshole flying with her partner, Chomp the Snorlax. Snorlax were very large bear like Pokemon easily recognized by their blue fur and light peach face and underbelly along with stubby feet and cat like ears with Chomp being the largest ever recorded by an astounding 18 ft. Mitsuru had grew up with Chomp in her home of Galar so the 18 ft tall Pokemon was a powerhouse.

Rubber Soul had a look of pure horror seeing Chomp before he was sent flying with a Giga Impact straight into the bay. This was how she found herself in her current predicament. The 17 year old girl looked at her large partner who seemed happy with himself. "Good job sending that creep flying Chomp. I didn't know what the yellow slime was but I'm just glad your ok." Mitsuru said looking at her partner. "Snorlax." Chomp answered happily.

"No way, another Stand User?!" Mitsuru turned to see a group of men run into the empty space where she and her partner stood. An old man dressed like Indiana Jones, a guy in green with a large noodle curl, a man with a tower of white hair on his head and broken heart earrings, a dark skinned man with his hair in top knots but the punk guy got her interest.

He was tall around 6'5, buff as all hell and a nice ass, ocean blue eyes clear as the waters of Lake Axewell, curly dark hair under a black hat topped with gold pins, an open black coat pierced with a gold chain by the collar showing a grass green shirt tight on his chest, two colored belts with one orange and the other blue, expensive black slacks and boots. "What's going on Chomp?" Mitsuru asked only for the Snorlax to shrug.

"That's a big fella right there! Bet he could flatten a truck like a pancake." The guy with pole hair shouted. "Do you need something? If not, Chomp and I will be going." Mitsuru said getting ready to walk away with her partner. "Where do you think your going?" She turned to face the delinquent who asked. "What's with the attitude? You guys are looking at me like I'm public enemy number 1! And I don't even know you." Mitsuru asked clearly getting aggravated.

"You're a Stand User. That fact alone means we can't leave you long. You could be working for Dio for all we know. Dumb bitch." The delinquent said earning a glare from Chomp. Mitsuru however looked triggered with her face red with pure rage. "Excuse me?! Dumb bitch?! Do you want to fight asshole?! My name is Mitsuru Toxele and you just earned yourself a battle!" Mitsuru roared as Chomp couldn't help but agree.

"Snorlax!" Chomp roared glaring down at the teen. "Old man and the three stooges go to the sidelines. Unless you want to accidentally get caught in the crossfire. It's a one on one battle. As for you Bitchboy, what's your name? Challengers must always give their name to the opponent." Mitsuru said as the 4 men didn't hesitate to get out of her. The teen looked a bit taken aback by her attitude but merely hid it.

"It's Jotaro Kujo." Suddenly a large buff purple warrior with flowing black hair, gold shoulder pads, black fingerless gloves, capped chim, knee high boots, loincloth and bright ocean blue eyes emerged from the male's body. "And this is my Stand, Star Platinum." Jotaro spoke as Star let out a loud battle cry that sounded like he was shouting 'Ora'. "Mitsuru Toxele and this is my partner Chomp, a Snorlax. I don't know what the hell is a Stand or Stand User but don't think for a second I'm backing down!" Mitsuru shouted as Chomp let out his own battle cry.

"Guy in green. You can start the battle." Mitsuru said as the guy in green or Kakyoin nodded reluctantly. "Let the battle begin!" Kakyoin called although sounding a bit confused. Star Platinum shot forward at Chomp baring a fist for an attack. "Chomp! Block it then counter with Brick Break!" Mitsuru called the Snorlax held his ground arms held up as a shield. Star Platinum let out a barrage of high speed punches shouting ora with every attack.

Despite blocking Chomp definitely felt the powerful hits but didn't back down. His right arm like paw glowed white before slapping Star across the face. Jotaro's face also turned like he got slapped too. ' _What the hell? I felt Star's jaw breaking yet mine didn't. I still feel a lot of pain but not as much as I should be._ ' Jotaro thought as Star skidded across the ground. The Stand got up and fixed its jaw before looking back at Chomp.

Chomp's arms were lightly scratched and with few small bruises. "Holy hell! He took an onslaught of Star Platinum's punches and doesn't look that much bothered! Then that glowing fist looked really painful!" Pole hair or Polnareff called out. "Our turn! Use Gyro Ball!" That got heads turning as Chomp spun on his foot like ballerina before rotating so fast like looked a giant ball shaped twister while silver light spun around him.

Star was too confused at the bad logic of the move to avoid Chomp as the Snorlax slammed into him like a heavy metal beyblade. The result? Star Platinum was sent flying into the wooden fence while Jotaro got the air knocked out him. _'Fuck! That was much stronger than that last attack! Yet, I'm not getting any one of Star's injuries. Is it because her Chomp, this Snorlax isn't a Stand?'_ Jotaro thought to himself.

He could clearly see that Mitsuru and Chomp were fighting in sync. Almost like that of a Stand and their user but all of her commands had been all vocal. Not mental like how Stands mainly operate. Star Platinum pulled himself from the hole he made and rushed forward at Chomp once more. The Snorlax couldn't block fast enough earning a powerful blow to the head and upper chest. "Chomp!" Mitsuru called out as the Snorlax skidded across the ground but still remained on his feet.

He rubbed his cheek as if imitating wiping blood off his mouth before giving Star an impressed smirk. Chomp definitely was going to have a few bruises but clearly looked happy taking some serious damage. It was understandable for the Snorlax's case since in every battle he fought until now, no physical move barely scratched him. To get this much injuries despite how little it was got the Snorlax all pumped up. "Snorlax!" Chomp roared out.

"You seem to be quite pumped! This battle clearly got you all fired up huh bud? Then let's take it up a notch! Giga Impact!" Mitsuru called out. Chomp suddenly charged at Star Platinum with speed of a rampaging bull as a purple blazing aura and orange light spiralled around the Pokemon. "He's like a giant elephant amongst a large stampede! Get out of the way Jojo!" The top knot haired man or Avdol called out.

Star Platinum attempted to grab Chomp and try to stop his charge but the Snorlax easily overpowered the Stand sending it flying into the air. "Time for you to get a taste of our finisher!" Mitsuru called out revealing a white bracelet that held a blue gemstone with a pawprint on it. "What's that? Sort of bracelet?" The old man or Joseph asked. "Prepare to get a taste of our Z-Move!" Mitsuru shouted as her and Chomp began to move in sink. "Z-Move??!" All 5 called out in sync.

That moved their arms to have it make a downward slanted line before moving the upper elbows across forming a Z. Chomp's flashed demonically as all 5 men knew nothing good was going to come out of it. **"Pulverizing Pancake!!** " With those two words Chomp sped off towards Star Platinum faster than a bullet. "OH MY GOD!!! HE'S GOING EVEN FASTER THAN LAST TIME!" Joseph shouted in pure horror.

Mitsuru pointed up with both hands as Chomp leapt high into the air way higher than he should be able to from the guys' point of view. "Yare yare daze." Jotaro said as Chomp body slammed Star into the ground. The crash exploding out a huge bursts of dust and dirt creating a large dust cloud. It cleared Jotaro was lying on his back clearly shell shocked by the carnage or the fact his Stand just got fattened by a 200 ton Pokemon.

Chomp picked himself off the ground to reveal a cartoon pancaked Star Platinum with spirals on his eyes signifying defeat. "Ora…" The poor Stand clearly going feel sore in the morning. "That looks so painful! Star Platinum is practically flatter than a piece of paper right now!" Polnareff exclaimed looking at the poor Stand's state. "Luckily all that punishment didn't get reflected onto Jotaro. Apparently battling Mitsuru's Snorlax only made him feel Star Platinum's pain not actually taking it." Avdol deduced clearly intrigued by that fact.

Chomp picked up Star and shook him a bit unflattening the Stand while Mitsuru helped pick up Jotaro. "What do we learn about calling me a dumb bitch for no reason?" Mitsuru asked with a wicked glare in her eyes. "Yare yare daze. To...not do it." Jotaro muttered reluctantly. "Good! I eat this if I were you. You too as well Star and same for you Chomp." Mitsuru said before tossing a yellow almost pear like fruit to Jotaro, Star Platinum and Chomp.

Chomp ate it in one go as his energies faded causing Jotaro and Star to follow his lead. Both had shot up to their feet with a jolt before eating the rest of fast enough that the trainer thought they were going to choke. "Whoa! What kind of fruit is that to make someone like Jotaro eat it if it was his last meal?!" Joseph exclaimed as the other three looked equally both surprised and interested.

"It's a Sitrus Berry. Helps restore the eater's lost energy and heal a good chunk of their wounds. I keep tons of them on me since its Chomp's favorite fruit and in case of emergencies when I'm out of medical supplies." Mitsuru answered not making a big deal out of it. "Keep a bunch of healing berries in your bag? Who in the world even are you?" Kakyoin asked. 

"*sigh* My name is Mitsuru Toxele. I'm a Pokemon Trainer from Monostke City in the Galar Region. This is my partner and first Pokemon Chomp. People at home call me 'Just Desserts' because those who challenge me find out the hard way that they 'took a bite too much.' Guess you can say me and Chomp are out of this world." She said with a smile before high fiving her partner. ' _A bite too much indeed.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Basis for this is unless a Pokemon attacks a Stand with the intent to kill, then the actual damage will be reflected onto the user. If not, then they feel their Stand's pain.
> 
> Yes, I know Snorlax can't learn Gyro Ball or it would wreck the whole game.


End file.
